Will first trip to the underground Sanctuary
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Part of 'My Underground Sanctuary City saga' part IV... Helen has broken their agreement over and over. Can Will move pass it? She has more then a few bomb shells to drop on him. How will he take it? When he finds Ashley is alive, what will he do?. Ashley still has a lot of guilty. She knows what happened to Clara. Mention of: Nikola, Kate, Henry, Erika and Biggie


**Alright who's ready to see Will Zimmerman take his place at the underground Sanctuary?**

**Will he be happy about Ashley?**

**Will he demand to take over Ashley's cares?**

**What will he think about the twins?**

**How will the new Magnus and Tesla relationship play out?**

The artificial sun was setting as Helen stood on her private part of the roof. She was taking stock of things. All 3 of her children were healthy and safe. Henry who was like a son, and his fiancée seemed happy. Their son would be due in about 6 mths. Kate was back with Garris at New Praxis. The Big Guy had told Helen when he was fully recover he want to go live near Kate. At least for a while, he had grown very fond of her. Nikola was keeping out of trouble. Still he had apologized to Jessica. Helen's dearest friend and the woman how helped raise her twins. He had even made Jess a special gift. A device that would help shield her and or her children's telepathic abilities. It was a dome device, the size of a dinner plate, but that was because it had 2 settings. Setting 1 would just encompass their bed. Setting 2 would encompass their whole room.

Now came Will Zimmerman, her best protégé ever. She had broken their deal of no secretes many times. She was worried that this finale time. Would be too much and she would lose him.

She had people watching the SCIU people that were watching Will and Abby. Will had quit SCIU and he had not had any contact with anyone in the Sanctuary Network since helping to rescue the homeland people. So SCIU decided to stop actively watching him, 3 days ago. It was time, Helen had sent him a cryptic message, which lead him to a post office box. Inside that he found a device with coordinates already programed in and more than enough money to get himself to those coordinates.

Her son Gregory knew she would be on the roof clearing her head. Helen had been worried about Will. He should be on his way. With travel he would be at the service entrance in 2 or 3 days. So she didn't hear her son approach. "We missed you at dinner." He said just to let her know he was there. "Greg, come here." She held out her hand. He stood next to her she put her arm around his shoulder and his arm went around her waist. "You remind me of your father so much sometimes. He was always strong, steady, reliable and had a way of making me feel safe."

Greg wanted to make a joke about sounding like a car or maybe a dog. Instead he want to hear more about his dad. "I miss him, but having you means a part of him is still around." Greg would pick these moment to ask a random question about his dad. "So was the great James Watson a good cook like Chris?" Helen laughed, "No, defiantly not. Unless you count sardines on toast." They shared a laugh.

Now with is mom's mood a lighter he asked, "So, what's got you up here tonight? Is it Will?" "Yes, it's Will. I so want him to come and be a part of this. But I withheld things from him and he might be to angry to be able to work here." Greg looked out on the walking garden/lawn. "Where Jess has known me for over 10 years and she doesn't mind not knowing everything about me. She's ok with learning things as we go. Will wants to know everything at once." "Do you want my advice?" "Please." Greg looked at his mom, "Make a list of the top 5 or 10 things you think he will want to know about. On his first day here, find the right time to give him the list. He then can ask you about them at his own pace." Helen thought it was an interesting idea. Greg admitted to her that it was something Chris had taught him to do. Back when Greg was a huge pain in the butt.

A few days later Helen met Will at the service entrance. They talked, Will joking asked if he would get a raise. Helen laugh and told him absolutely not. Helen walked Will down the path that lead to the main building. They had to pass Sally's pond on the way. They stopped to say hi.

"Will, it is good to see you again. There have many exciting things that have happened. I hope that once you are settled in you will come for a swim. You can even wear a suit if you want." "Thanks Sally, I look forward to it."

Helen thought she'd start slowly by showing him, his office. Which had some of his things she had saved before blowing up her house. Helen swiped her bracelet and his door unlocked. "I saved a few of your things and I found a jersey at an auction, I thought you might like. You can of course put it in your room if you prefer." Will looked around it wasn't quite as big as his office at Old City. Then he saw the Jersey, "Magnus, your pulling out the big guns." Helen smiled, "I take it you like the Jersey?" "Like it are you kidding?! That's Lou Gehrig Jersey, and it's signed!"

They walked a few doors down to her office. There she open her top drawer and took his bracelet and a square envelope. She explained how the bracelets would allow access, but were also a way to locate some as well. She then handed him the envelope and asked him not to open it just yet. He put it in his back pocket for now.

Next she brought him to the living unit that Henry and Erika lived in. The unit also housed 2 women from the London Sanctuary, a male HAP, and for the time being Helen had put the Big Guy in there. When Will walked in and saw Kate and the Big Guy. Will was so excited! When Henry and Erika came out of the kitchen with drinks for everyone, while lunch was cooking. The whole room was abuzz with them all talking at once. Helen couldn't help but smile.

After lunch Henry showed Will the room he and Abby would share. Unless they wanted their own bedrooms. In which case the bedroom next to his, through the bathroom was empty. So they didn't have to share. Will told Henry since he left the Sanctuary he and Abby had been living together. He wasn't 100% sure if Abby would be will to move down below. But maybe he could get her to give it a try. "Dude that is so awesome! By the way Will, there's just one more thing I want to give you a heads up on." "What more could Magnus spring on me?" "Dude, trust me, Magnus is going to lay a few more boom shells on you, later. Trust me when I say, it must have been hell for her. Keeping things from us, but now we all get to start fresh." "How many boom shells?" "2 well, no maybe 3 really big ones. Depends on your point of view."

Helen took Will to the rotunda. They sat in a more private nook, but were they still watch all the different beings interacting. "Ok Will, that envelope has a few of the big things I haven't been able to tell you about. So open it, ask about 1 or all of them." Will reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He torn it open and pulled out the yellow note inside. His eyes grew wider with each one he read. He took a breath, "Magnus, are you kidding me?" Helen looked down at her hands for a moment. "Will, I couldn't tell anyone. It wasn't safe." Will was angry, hurt and then remembered what Henry had said. He took a breath and let it out, "Just short answer will do for today. Tomorrow, I'm sure after this all sinks in I'll have a ton more." "Of course Will, ask your questions."

"Ashley?" "I was able to come up with a way to try and save her. She's alive and still recovering. I have already given you access to all her file and video logs."

"James Watson's Twins?" "James was the only one who knew about my time travel. After a long weekend with him in Paris. I got pregnant with twins Georgina and Gregory."

"Sally?" "Just a few months ago. We got a tip about possible merpeople. They turned out to be 7 children."

Will skipped around until he asked, "Tesla?" He thought Magnus was blushing. "Nikola and I are exploring a relationship."

Will shook his head in disbelief. "Magnus, I think I need to take a walk and try to process this." "Of course Will, I'll be in my office. You can use any of the computers to find me. Or to contact me to come to you." Will stuck the note back in his pocket and started to walk.

Will wasn't sure how long he walked before he found himself at Sally's pond. He saw the splash of a tail. It was too small to be Sally's. He sat cross legged at the edge of the water. Sally popped up a minute or 2 later. "You seemed troubled." "Sally, you're telepathic. How much of this did you know about?" "Dear Will, I don't pry or force people to share thing. But I knew Helen had images of a new Sanctuary. I also knew about her children, all 3 of them. Technically, Helen did lie to you when you meet them." "Wait I met the twins, when?" "Think back Will, Helen introduced you to her very good friend Jessica. And Jess had 2 foster kids with her a boy and girl." The memory hit him. Of course, he thought the boy looked familiar. And the woman, was fostering Helen's kids. Sally made a giggling noise which snapped Will back. "Will, don't hurt yourself thinking so hard and fast. Helen will answer your questions. She is much happier now and her mind is much less stressed. Except for the worry she was carrying about you and Abby."

Sally put her head back under the water for a few seconds. Then came up with a young looking male. "Will, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Coal, due to his age he can't use his telepathic ability with non-telepathies yet." Will spoke anyways, "Nice to meet you Coal. Magnus said there were 7 kids." "Yes, they are still shy. Thankfully Jess and Pili took good care of them until I got here." "I'm glad you're not alone anymore." Sally looked at Coal, he nodded and swam away. "Will, not that you asked, but I want to be the one to tell you. Coal is not just any child. He is the only child I ever had with my Mate. He was very young when I was captured and my mate died trying to save me." "Sally, I didn't know." Will said tenderly. "I know Will, I wasn't keeping it from you. You never asked and I never mentioned it. It was too painful." Will smiled he knew Sally was trying to help him see. But wow, now add on Sally had a kid. But if Sally had been with Helen for about 50 years. And the boy looked like a 13 maybe 14 year old. How slowly did the merfolk age. He'd have to read up on that too, he told himself.

Will ate breakfast with the people in his living unit, lunch in the cafeteria and dinner in what he called the Magnus unit. Helen had put Kate up in one of the empty rooms in her unit. Kate had hit it off with everyone. Jess really liked Kate energy and made sure to let Helen know that. Kate said she could see herself being friends with Jess. She had a cool aunt vibe going.

Kate was only visiting for the first 3 days Will was there. It gave her a chance to see everyone and the new place. Helen said the Big Guy would be able to leave in 4 weeks. She hoped when she came back that maybe she could meet Ashley. Gina, Helen's daughter had told Kate. Ashley wasn't ready to meet more new people yet. That her mind could still be flighty some times. But when it settled down, she was going to be better then new.

Jess had asked Nikola if he would help her come up with ways to help Ashley learn to better control her Vampire abilities. And they had already spent 2 different evenings discussing things. But Jess had really been looking forward to having Will work with her, furthering Ashley's emotional health. But Will seemed to question a lot of Jess' methods. Kate had seen the videos and told Jess she was impressed. Trying to get Will, to easy up, and not be overly critical.

Helen decided for Will's own safety and Ashley's mental health. To change Will's access. He could get in the 3rd ward but he wouldn't be allowed in Ashley's room.

Will had been there 5 days and still hadn't seen Ashley. They kept saying Ashley wasn't ready. He decided to go she her on his own. After all is was the trained psychiatrist. Will declined to eat dinner in the Magnus unit. He told her he was going to people/abnormal watch in the cafeteria. Which he did, but then he made his way to the 3rd ward. He swiped his bracelet and the door to the ward unlocked. He looked around and found Ashley's door.

Ashley was listening to music and doing a crossword. Ashley's new room was a little bigger, then one in the first video. It also had frosted glass on half of the window, for privacy. It had a normal twin bed, night stand, 2 padded chairs with a table between them and a loveseat. She had an average size flat screen tv (which Jess limited her view to nature or history type shows) and a few family pictures taped to the wall. There was one spot on the wall that had scuff marks. No doubt from the magnet bracelet she wore. Will told himself those would be the first thing to go. When he got back with Abby and took over Ashley's recovery.

Ashley notice someone at her window, it was probably Greg. He visited her for a few minutes every evening sometime after dinner. She adored him and was the one to convince him to go by Greg instead of Gregory. She was surprised to see it was Will. Jess had been encouraging Ashley to let Will come and see her. But she wasn't feeling ready yet. Just the thought of him coming around made her blood pressure raise.

"Will?!" Ashely jumped up and put her crossword down. "What are you doing here?" She asked, worried that it had kind of come out harsh. "Nice to see you too Ash. I guess there's somethings that never change." He swiped his bracelet, but her door didn't unlock. "Will, what are you doing?" Ashley asked with wide eyes. "Don't worry Ash, I'm not afraid of you. You won't hurt me. What's wrong with your door? It won't open." Ashley heard the floorwalker Trevor's footsteps coming. "And it won't. It only opens for 6 people…. Hi Trevor."

Will looked to see a man, bigger then him but just as lean with smoke grey eye had walked up. "Ashley, doing all right?" "Yes… for now. Trevor this is Dr. Will Zimmerman. Will, this is Trevor. One of the floorwalker." Will shook his hand and notice Trevor had a strong grip. "My bracelet isn't unlocking her door. Can you get it open for me?" Trevor looked at Ashley and back at Will, confused. "I'm sorry doctor, no one goes in there without Miss Jessica or Miss Gina." "That's ridicules, you're telling me Dr Magnus, her mother, doesn't even go in there." "No." Trevor look to Ashely, "Ashley, do you need anything?" "Not now thank you." Ashley voice sounded strained. Will wondered what the Hell was going on. "Well it was good seeing you Will." Ashley walk back to her bed and crossword, she was starting to shake. "What, that's it? I find my friend is still alive. No one will bring me to see you. So I come on my own, to find you like this! Where's the, I'm Ashley Magnus and no one tells me what to do?" Will said throwing up his arms up.

Ashely stopped at the foot of her bed. Her chest was tight. She had told Jess and Gina she wasn't ready to see Will. Why was he here? It didn't matter, he needed to leave. She felt her Vampire self-going into protective mode. She didn't want to lose control. "Will, you should go!" She said leaning her hands on the foot of her bed. "Now Will!" She growled this time. He said something as he walked off. She couldn't hear him. It was too late. She sat herself on the floor in the corner by the magnetic spot. Rocking and trying to regain her control.

In the Magnus resident unit Chris and Nikola had rearranged the furniture in the sitting area. The two sofas now formed a L shape and they brought in 2 more chairs so all of them could sit facing each other. This worked best because now Helen could sit with her feet up on Nikola's lap and Jess could sit with her feet on Chris lap.

Greg and Gina were sitting in the 2 chairs playing cribbage. Everyone was just relaxing while the listening to some Jazz. Jess suddenly started to rub her chest. Helen looked at her, "What's wrong?" Jess had her hand over her heart rubbing. Gina was up and checking her pulse before her Helen could put her feet on the floor. "Pain… short of breath." Jess said as her face confirmed what she was saying. Helen went to get her stethoscope. Helen was checked Jess' blood pressure and listen to the baby. Chris looked at his wife, "Is it the same pain you get when Helen has a nightmare?" Nikola looked around Helen to Chris, "Jessica gets chest pains when Helen has nightmares?" "They have this weird connection, I just roll with now." Jess looked at Helen, "It does kind of feel like that." Helen rolled her eyes as she put the stethoscope around her neck. "But I'm here so why the pain? Nikola's foot rub wasn't that bad," she added to lighten the mood.

The intercom buzzed at that moment, "Dr Magnus or Miss Jessica?" It was Trevor's voice. Gina hurried over a push the button. "Trevor, we're all here, what's wrong?" "We are supposed to call if Ashley has an episode." "We're on our way." Helen was already helping Jess to her feet. The 3 made their way to the 3rd ward. There were 3 different lifts so as Will was riding up in one and women were riding down in another. Will was heading back to him unit, to write up a new rehab program, to give to Magnus tomorrow.

Ashley was still rocking herself, flashing between Vamp and human. Jess opened the door and asked if it was ok to come in. Ashley looked up, "Please, help." Trevor and Helen stayed in the window ready to activate Ashley's bracelets if she tried to hurt Jess or Gina.

Jess went in and sat on the edge of her bed. Being pregnant Jess couldn't get on the floor anymore. But Gina kneeled in front of her, about an arm's reach away. Jess spoke the words she did every time this happened, "Honey Bunny, you know your safe. You know we are all safe. You always do a good job protecting the baby and the twins. You are safe. Talk to me." She looked up to meet Jess' eyes, finding it a little easier to breath.

Helen saw Ashely was almost immediately calming down. Whatever set her off, Ashley was getting better at controlling herself. Trevor told Helen about Ashley's visitor. She understood Will's impatiens, Helen had felt it to at one time. But when she had not follow Jess' instructions, Ashley had Vamped out and Jess had gotten hurt.

"Bunny, sit with me." Jess patted the bed. Ashley was keeping human form, but still unsure. She didn't want to hurt the baby. But she trusted Jess, so she sat on the bed. Gina grabbed a hair brush. Ashely had put knots in her hair rubbing her hands through it. Gina started to untangle the knots.

Jess took Ashley's hand, and gently peeked in her mind. She saw Ashley was feeling nervous, guilty and annoyed. Gina told her big sister, she needed to tell Will herself, how she was happy with her own progress. Ashley wasn't sure how she could, without losing it again. Gina said she would fix it. After about 20 minutes more the three women left Ashley feeling much better.

The next morning Ashley was surprise to see the Big Guy. He put his hand to the window and grunted his hello. "Hi Big Guy, You're not leaving yet?" Ashley asked as she place her hand to the glass too. "No, I'm still going to hang around for a while." "Good, cause I'm making you a gift and it's not ready." He made a small laugh/grunt, "You are making me something?" "Yes, don't look so surprised. My little brother has been helping me." "You like your brother and sister don't you?" "I do, I really do. Greg is a lot like Uncle James, and Gina is so sweet. I trust Gina just as much as I trust Mom." Big Guy put his arm down, it was getting tired. "What about Jessica?" Ashley smiled as she lowered her hand, "I trust Jess more than anyone else, no offence Big Guy." He grunted, "I do understand, better then you know. I had someone control my mind. I still have a hard time, but Sally was helping me." They shared a silent look of understanding. "I brought someone to see you." He nodded to Will who was standing out of ear shot.

Will slowly walked over, his body language showed he was embarrassed, "Hey Ash." "Will," Ashley swallowed. She knew this had to be Gina's doing. The Big Guy gave Will a smack. "I… I want to apologize for last night. I didn't believe your mom or Jessica, when they said you didn't want to see me." "It's not that I wasn't going to see you. I just wasn't ready and I'm still not totally ready now. You can talk with Jess and Gina they will explain things. Things I'm not ready to talk about." Ashley swallowed hard again, folding her arms. Will knew from experience that meant she was done talking about it. "I'll be leaving soon to go get my stuff. But when I come back, and when you're ready. I look forward to hanging out with you again." He put his hand to the glass. Ashley half smiled, "When I'm ready, I'd like take too." The Big Guy grunted, "I know Gina and Jessica will be coming soon. We should go." He gave Will another smack. "See you later Ash." Will said as the Big Guy pushed him towards the door. "Bye Guys." Gina was right, Ashley thought. She did feel better having talked with Will. Maybe he could forgive her for what had happen to Clara. And all the other Sanctuary people she had help kill. Maybe she could forgive herself someday.


End file.
